1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to benzotriazole derivatives useful as load-carrying agents for gear oils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,237, there are described copper passivators that are reaction products of (A) benzotriazole and (B) a hydrocarbyl carboxylic acid having at least 18 carbon atoms, mono- and di-substituted phosphonates, or mono- and di-substituted phosphates wherein the organic substituents contain at least 15 carbon atoms; reacted in a mole ratio of (A) to (B) from about 1:1 to about 1:0.5. It is to be noted that the only organic substituents shown were nonylphenyl, i.e., alkylaromatic. There is no disclosure of amines and oxazolines.
On the other hand, in this application the phosphonates and phosphates are substituted with C.sub.4 -C.sub.14 alkyl groups. Further, the mole ratio of (A) to (B) herein is 1:2.